Vietnamball
Introduction Vietnam is a countryball in Asia. It's one of the last communist countryball in the countryball world. But actually, he is a capitalist country with a communist shell. With more than 4000 years of civilization, Vietnam still a cute little countryball in Southeast Asia (not like these USA "2 years old boy" or Chinese madafaka :3), it makes Vietnam one of the most peaceful countryball. Vietnam believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! Facts *Vietnam CAN INTO SPACE!! *Vietnam kicks USA, France and China arses with his great patriotism *Vietnam Can't INTO SUPERPOWER & WORLD CUP *Even when Vietnam said Porn is banned in his country, he still secretly stacking up his JAV and hentai folders from his purchase with Japanball History After 2000 years of independent, in 2th century B.C, China conquer & dominate Vietnam over 1000 years. In 938, he re-independent again After that, he removed many enemies who wanted to invade him. Egypt & him are two countryballs who can remove Mongol Empire with their army, but nobody remember them. He also invaded many countries around him & killed many people but he don't wanna talk about it. In the 19th century, Vietnam became part of France as "French Indochina". In 1940, French Indochina surrender Japan & rule him until 1945. In 1945, Vietnam ball became an independent nation again. In 1954, he removed France. Later USA jumped on him until 1975 when Vietnam kicked USA's ass. After 1975, Vietnam had to declare war against some old comrades, China & Khmer Rouge. He removed Khmer Rouge and the peace is came for him since 1990 but now he is still against China in their "Cold War". Relationships *'Chinaball: '''Vietnam enemy, for more than 2500 years they fight each other, only one time China help Vietnam, but it's just business. and now China claim Spratly and Paracel islands from Vietnam and Philipines, that make Philippines and Vietnam really angry. *'Sovietball:Vietnam's deceased best friend who helped Vietnam during Cold War *Russiaball: Vietnam best friend. His father USSR help Vietnam again enemy and now he still help Vietnam in economic and military *Cubaball: A best friend and also a lecturer in medicine and health care for Vietnam, they still maintain good friendship even after the Cold War *USAball : USA forced Vietnam to his way, but USA lose terribly and also make Vietnam weaker, now USA must help Vietnam stronk again. So.... Vietnam hate USA as he love USA stuff :) *Franceball:' Used to be Vietnam "protector", France help Vietnam to claim Spratly and Paracel islands that he love so much, and Vietnam also laugh whenever every body call France "The coward of Europe" *'NorthKoreaball : Eat Vietnam's rice but still haven't give Vietnam the payment back yet, despite being friendly with NKball from the outside, Vietnam actually spoke a lot of backstabbing things behind his back *Philippinesball: eat Vietnam's rice. Besides that they also both hate chinaball. Maybe also territory buddies *Japanball : Japan's money good, and "anime" too :"> He love Japan porn industry, especially Hentai & JAV (who wrote this ?O.o) Hentai is op good. Hentai is op life. * '''Israelcube : Friends & partner of Vietnam. Especially in Military *Laosball : A brother of Vietnam & Vietnam always help Laos *Cambodiaball: Vietnam want to be his brother, China want to be his "protector", that why some time he act crazily *Thailandball : Vietnam think Thailand is shemale & bisexual. He hate Thailand but like Thai food Quote "Hue is my city, not Brazil" "Vietnam Stronk ! I can into winning war ! Now gib investment, plox !" "I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover